The Lion & the Serpent
by harrypotterfreak731
Summary: Hermione gets detention for speaking out in Snape's class, but Snape isn't running the detention...rated T just to be safe...HGDM


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling gets all the credit (lucky...)**

**Author's note: OK! I know that I really should be updating my "Blind to Love" story! Chapter 2 is written, but I have been really behind on things lately because I have been sick. I will type it up as soon as I can, but for now, here is a little oneshot I did for fun...**

**ENJOY ; ) Anna**

* * *

"I know the answer, Professor, if you'd just let me –"Hermione had started but was rudely interrupted.

"Miss Granger, I know you like to be the "Little Miss Know-It-All" and that may impress your other teachers, but I will not have it in my classroom. At this statement all the Slytherins smirked, Malfoy's being the evilest.

Now usually, Hermione would have just sat down in her seat and let it go, but today for some reason, something snapped.

"Professor, I'm just trying to give you an answer. I can't help if I know it and others don't." she said determinedly.

"Miss Granger, how dare you speak to me like that! 15 points from Gryffindor. Speak to me again in that fashion and you will serve detention." Snape said coldly.

"Well, 15 points from Gryffindor is a bit harsh for just trying to answer a question." Hermione said, not faltering under his icy gaze.

"Detention Miss Granger. Now take your seat." Snape said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Hermione figured she was in enough trouble and she really didn't want to be expelled and figured that's where Snape's next step would have been so she sat down with a look of pure hatred in her eyes. She looked over to her best friends who had looks of shock on their faces. Then she looked around the rest of the room. Most of the other Gryffindors were silently applauding her, others had gaping mouths, and the Slytherins looked very smug. All of them that is, except Malfoy. He had a strange look Hermione had never seen there before. Was it…no, it couldn't possibly be…awe?

Later that night, Hermione made her way down to Snape's classroom to serve her detention. But to her surprise, he wasn't in there. Malfoy was sitting in Snape's chair with his feet propped up on Snape's desk.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, not bothering to mask the disgust in her voice.

"Tsk tsk. Now Granger, is that anyway to talk to a Head Boy? I could give you detention," he sneered.

"I'm a Head Girl and I will talk to you however I wish Ferret-Boy," she replied with a rather large grin.

"Don't ever call me that again you filthy mudblood," he retorted.

"Aw, what's the matter, afraid it will happen again?" Hermione asked drawing her wand thoroughly enjoying scaring Malfoy out of his wits.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing, Hermione?" Malfoy stammered. At this Hermione's jaw dropped and she nearly dropped her wand. Had he just said Hermione?

"D-d-did you just say my first name?" Hermione asked, having trouble stringing the words together.

"Of course not," he said defensively.

"I think you did…"Hermione said, still in shock. "Malfoy, I may have been imagining it, but I believe I saw something in your eyes earlier today, during Potions."

"You didn't see anything, Granger," he said threateningly.

"Ok, whatever you say Malfoy," she said with a smile.

"You don't believe me?" he asked incredulously.

"Not. One. Bit." she stressed each word.

"Maybe there was something there. What do you say to that?" he asked, challenging her.

"I say, I think you like me," she replied smoothly.

"You are just a mudblood. My father expects me to be with the very best. He believes you to be the lowest of the low. Of course, that is just my father's opinion…I have always thought you were bright Hermione, and rather attractive, but what would my father ever think he were to ever find out?" Draco moaned, a small tear forming in his eye, "I would be a disgrace to my family. We are known for being one of the most respected pureblood families in the wizarding world. But…I'm tired of trying to live up to my father's expectations. I'm done with believing in his horrible views of muggle borns, and my family will just have to get over this…"

With that, Draco stood up, walked around the desk, grabbed Hermione's shoulders, and firmly kissed her. He kissed her hard and passionately, which was so unlike the Draco she knew. When he broke away, a look of pure disgust replaced the loving on that had resided there moments before.

"Um…Draco, you do realize you just kissed me, don't you?" Hermione asked slightly out of breath.

"Of course I do, Granger. Er, I mean Hermione. OK, I know you're not going to believe me, but I have always thought you were amazing. You're the brightest and most beautiful witch I have ever met. I could never say anything because, well, you know how the Slytherins are. They would disown me as their leader, but I couldn't take it. I have always wanted to kiss you. You're so beautiful, and I had always admired it from a distance and that's why I told Snape I would take care of your detention." Draco said, pouring out his emotions.

Hermione just looked at him. She was still in shock. Sure, she had always thought Draco was pretty good-looking, but she could never admit it to anyone. What would they say if they ever found out?

"You know what? I feel the same way believe it or not. You are so horribly nasty to others, but for some reason that always made me want you more and more," Hermione told him.

Malfoy smiled. The first warm, loving smile she had ever seen in their many years at Hogwarts. He grabbed her hand, pulled her towards him again, and this time he kissed her lips gently. She ran one hand through his sleek blonde hair and placed her other on his waist. He placed his hand on her cheek while the other found its way to her brown locks. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, begging for entry, and she allowed him to enter. Wow, she thought, he's such a great kisser. Malfoy slowly started to walk her backwards so that she was against the wall. He pushed himself up against her and she moaned slightly in his mouth. She placed her hand on his rock hard chest. As she ran her hand up and down, she could feel his rock hard abs through his T-shirt.

Just as they started to deepen the kiss, they hear a sound outside. Snape storms in obviously angered by something. He looked around his office, saw Hermione being pinned up against the wall by Draco and his jaw dropped.

"What on earth are you doing Malfoy?" he asked, temper rising even more.

"Um…nothing professor," Malfoy said quickly as he grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out of Snape's room and down the corridor.

"Hermione, I want to ask you something," Malfoy stopped and turned to her once they were well away from Snape's classroom.

"Yes," Hermione asked dreamily, still reliving what just happened in the classroom.

"I can understand if you don't want to, but…er…will you be my…um…girlfriend?" he asked, color rising in his cheeks.

She leaned up so that her face met his. She kissed him quickly, but passionately.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Yes, I believe it does," he smiled. He entwined his fingers with hers and he walked her up to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Good, bad, OK, I really don't mind! You won't hurt my feelings, just leave a review! Thanks!**


End file.
